


Larry Struggles

by harrygirl4



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Harry, Bullying, Drinking, Fluff, Gay, High School AU, Homophobia, I Love You, M/M, Makeout Scenes, Mild Sexual Content, Nerd Harry, Nerd!Harry, Non Famous, Punk Louis, Punk Zayn, Punk!Louis, Slash, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Texting, Top Louis, bullied, cuz i kinda stopped writing for like 4 months, not done writing yet, roles are reversed lol, smut is later on in the fic but im like, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrygirl4/pseuds/harrygirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn have picked on harry since they were kids, but when Louis and harry kiss, that changes everything... Esp. when Harry is only out of the closet at school and not at home, and Louis has known he is gay since he was 13,  but is so far in denial that even HE has a hard time knowing if he is gay or straight. </p><p>or the one where Louis falls in love with the flower child, Harry, who he picks on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Opening (not like that you pervs)

Wednesday  
• *Harry’s POV*

“I don’t know Niall; we can’t hide in the bathroom forever.”  
“But what if he tries to kill us!?”  
“Nialler, calm down.. He’s just tough LOOKING,. When we were 13, he refused to do the dissections in science because it was ‘mean’”  
“That was before he was all, muscular and tattooed, with piercings everywhere…”  
“Well, Niall, we have to face our fears, even if our fears are a 5’5”, tattooed boy with gorgeous eyes and a perfe-…” I am cut off as the ONE person we didn’t want to see, enters the washroom.  
“Uhhm… Louis, I was just, uhh…” I stammer before being interrupted,  
“Gushing over me? Haha yeah, I noticed.” The punk boy chuckles. I don’t like the way he hides himself, beneath the tattoos and piercings. I mean, I honestly don’t understand what is so appealing about it, but I have to admit, it does make him look… attractive… to say the least.  
“No, no. He was just telling me about how you wer-” Stutters Niall in his soft, Irish accent.  
“BYE!” Louis emphasizes, waiting for Niall to leave.  
“See you later Haz” Niall whispers as I wave to him. Zayn enters, completely distracted by fixing his red quiff, to notice us. But once he did…  
“Hey man, what’s up?” he asked Louis like they were best friends, which I’m sure, they are. “What are you and nerdy boy doing?”  
“Nothin’, nothin’” he plays it off cool, like he WASN’T just about to beat up the only 2 openly gay kids at school. You know, if you use the term ‘openly’ lightly…

*Louis’ POV*

“Beat it, Haz- I mean, Harry- uhh… Styles…” Not as smooth as I intended…  
“Haha, relax man” Zayn tells me  
*BELL RINGS*  
“Awe shit, man I really gotta go. I'll text you later about Liam’s party.” He mentions as he runs off. Just as I am leaving the washroom, someone in a familiar green sweater caught my eye. Styles. Zayn and I have called him that since we were kids. Why? Well it was, at first. Now its just kind of habit. I walk up to his locker, leaning against the side. Him having a top locker, doesn’t surprise me, as he is almost 6 feet tall.  
“Hey, nerdy boy” I call out, “Whatcha doing?” He shrugs and doesn’t answer me. “Well, me 'n' Zayn are going to the smoke pit after school, and I was wondering if Gemma wanted to come. So I need her number.”  
"Zayn and I" He tells me, I am confused for a moment before he reads my face and continues his side of the conversation/intimidation. “Louis, Gemma doesn’t do drugs, and even if she did, she has a boyfriend, so back off.” 

*Harry’s POV*

Seeing him get so shocked by the fact that my sister had a boyfriend was funny enough to make me chuckle. But that doesn’t seem to impress him very much. So he shoves me up against the lockers. It hurts a lot more than you would expect, considering he is a tiny, 5'5".  
“Who is he? The Boyfriend…”  
“Greg.” I cough out.  
“Greg who?”  
“Greg Horan…” I look at him with fear in my eyes, both for me and Greg, even though he is in Uni.  
“Stop looking at me like that with those pretty green eyes of yours, Styles.” As he says this I blush, and he lets me go. “What do you mean pre-” I am cut off when Tomlinson presses his lips onto mine; this kiss was definitely not just a peck either. He pulls me closer, placing his hand behind my neck and opens his mouth for me.

*Louis’ POV*

I KISSED HIM! I don’t even know why, it just felt right. But what surprised me more was when I opened my mouth, expecting to be rejected; I was welcomed by the curly haired boy’s tongue snaking into my mouth, and around my tongue ring. And after about, 10 seconds, I pull away. “THIS NEVER HAPPENED” I tell him, before I run away from the beautiful boy whom I was just snogging with in the empty hallway. Thursday • *Louis’ POV* “Hey Uhhm… Haz, I Uhhm…” “It’s cool,” I interrupt “I’m not gonna tell anyone about the kiss.” “Yeah, you had BETTER not!” I tell him, suddenly angry. “But that’s… not what I meant…” “Well then what did you mean? You wanna snog again? Hahaha” “WE DIDN’T SNOG! I’m not GAY, Styles! I’m not like YOU!” “Uhhm… Lou…” Zayn mumbles, perhaps walking into the most awkward scene ever. “Lou, what are you talking about? You, you snogged Styles?” “Listen, Zayn…” “Haha dude, listen. We have been friends since we were like, 6. You think I didn’t already know you are gay? But, now that YOU know you are gay… I bet you this,” He holds out a small baggie full of weed, “That you won’t go and kiss Styles again, and get him to kiss you back…” I scowl at him. He knows I’ll take the bet, I mean, after all, Hazza is kinda cute. Right? You know, in the, nerdy, AP student, kinda way… I scowl at him… “You’re on.” I walk over to Harry and look at him for a second. “Look, Louis, I think we should just-” He is cut off when I push my lips down onto his, after a second of confusion, he starts to kiss me back, slow at first, but then he starts sucking on my lip ring, making me smile. *Harry’s POV* As I kiss the shorter, inked boy, I wrap my hands around his neck and my wrap fingers in his short, dyed black hair, right before he pulls away. “That didn’t happen either…” he tells me. I nod, still half expecting his lips to find mine again, but they never do. He turns away from me and walks back to Zayn, grabbing the bag from his hand, not even stopping to say two words. Zayn jogs after him and says, “Wow, dude! I said a KISS, not to rape his mouth with your tongue…” he laughs as he shakes his head. Friday After an uneventful day, I am at my locker, grabbing my social studies textbook, when the bell rings, signaling the end of the day. “Shit…” I whisper to myself, grabbing my books and racing over to where my car is parked, hoping not to be stopped by the bullies who so frequently linger around my dark blue Jeep, at the end of the day. When I get outside, I am stopped, not by the bullies, but by none other than THE Louis Tomlinson… outside of my car. Not waiting for me as you may have suspected though… he is beating up the 2 guys who harass me every day. I blush as I think about us being together, I quickly dismiss the idea when I see Louis’ head snap up and his gorgeous; smile, cross his face. He waves at me, just as a clenched fist makes contact with his perfectly chiseled jaw. I run over to him as the 2 boys clear the area and thank him, but insist that I don’t need protecting. “Uhhm... Haz, I don’t know if you have noticed, but those guys are on my football team… you definitely need SOME sort of protection…” he advices he as he rubs his, now bruised, jaw. “I didn’t know you played football.” “Well, Haz, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” He says, obviously flirting. “Come on.” I tell him, as I help him off the cold pavement. “What do you mean?” “Get in the car, stupid…” he gives me a little smile before he finally gets in the passenger seat. “You know, I could have handled them myself.” I lie “Okay… Haha big, bad Harry.” “So, Uhhm… Louis, do you want to come over for a bit, or do you just want a ride home?” I ask, as we pull out of the school parking lot. “Ehh… my parents won’t be home until 7, so I got some time to kill… sure I’ll stop by for a bit.” He tells me, not taking his eyes off his silver watch. “Okay, cool. I just gotta stop and get some poster boards for my English assignme-” I am cut off when his phone starts to ring. “Hello? Oh, hey Liam, what’s up?...... Haha yeah, I know, Zayn told me…….. Okay, sounds good….. Wait, can I bring someone?...... Haha no, just a friend….. Okay sweet, thanks….. Okay…..bye” He gives me a smile as he hangs up the phone. “What was that about?” I ask “Oh, that? Nothing. Liam is just having a birthday party Saturday night and wanted to see if I was gonna be there Haha” “So, what did you tell him?” “What do you mean? I told him yeah, obviously. Haha” “But, we have an English assignment due on Monday…” “So? What’s your point?” “Hahaha, Louis Tomlinson, you are such a bad ass…” he says sarcastically “Haha, I try! So, anyway, what are you doing tomorrow night?” I blush, trying not to look too flattered, I reply “uhh.. I don’t know, why? Did you want to do something? I thought there was that party tomorrow?” “Haha I know, I just wanted to see if you would come with me…” “Haha ohh… uhh… well…” I stammer, “We are here.” I tell him as we pull up to the house, obviously avoiding the question. We both grab our bags and head inside the 2 story house.

*Louis’ POV*

“Nobody will be home for a while. Gemma is at Racheal’s until late and my mom works until about 4:30” he tells me.  
“Okay, cool…” I say, looking him right in the eyes, like I did before we kissed, twice, in the hallway.  
“So… what is your infatuation with my sister about anyway?” He asks, breaking the tension and I curse myself for not kissing him before he started talking.  
“I don’t know. Haha Zayn and I have been completely attached to her since we were kids.” I tell him.  
“Haha, well… you should stay away from her.”  
“Why? You gonna make me?” I ask, biting my lip and sucking on my silver lip ring.  
“Haha, maybe.” He says, pushing up the sleeves of his green jumper, obviously trying to look tougher.  
“Haz, you know that doesn’t help…”  
“Help with what?”  
“With you looking like a bad ass...”  
“Awe, you mean I don’t look dangerous?” he says, giving me his cute, puppy dog face.  
“Haha, nope. You still look as adorable as ever.” I tell him as he starts to blush. “What?”  
“You, you called me adorable…”  
“Yeah, I know…” I tell him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling my face up closer to his.  
“Lou…”  
“What? You don’t want to?”  
“No, it’s not that,” he explains “it’s just; my mom will be home any minute…”  
“Oh… I get it; you want me to go…” I let go of him and reach for my black book bag that has my laptop in it.  
“Oh, no, of course not. I just mean, we should probably go to my room…” I drop my book bag and smile  
“Oh… okay. That sounds good.” I tell him, pulling off my black button up jacket, revealing my white and grey wife beater. He guides me to his bedroom. The walls are a blinding color of orange, so I tell him just to leave the lights off. Once we are in his room, we sit on the blue love seat, beside his T.V and even in the dark room; I know he is biting his lip.

*Harry’s POV*

I pull him onto my blue sofa in my room, and start kissing his jaw line, down to his neck. “Harry, have you done this before?” he asks, barely coherent threw is already quickening breath. Damn this boy is easy to turn on… I smile at the question while I kiss and softly bite his neck, trying to find the one spot that makes him go crazy… after a minute of this is finally find it, and hear him moan. Even he seems surprised at the sound he made. 

*Louis’ POV*

I kiss his lips and open my mouth slightly, being welcomed by Hazza’s tongue, making slow, sweet circles around the silver stud in mine. When we break it off, I have my eyes closed but I feel his warm, lingering lips touch my forehead, next to my black and red eyebrow studs.  
Just as I am about to straddle him, we hear someone come inside the house, me, assuming it was his mom, stopped and stood up. “Should I take out my piercings or something?” I ask him, honestly concerned about what his mother might think if she saw her 16 year old son hanging out with someone with 2 lips rings, ear stretchers (with black and red plugs), 2 eye brow studs, a tongue piercing AND tattoos, I mean, I would be concerned if I were a parent. He just shrugs and kisses my forehead. “Harry, I don’t want your mom to think that your boyfriend is some sort of delinquent.” He stops as soon as he hears the word boyfriend, as if he was about to say something but thought better of it. “Let’s go.” He tells me before exiting the room.

*Harry’s POV*

“Hi mom.” I always greet my mom at the door, especially after work. I know how stressful her life can be. “How was work?”  
“It was good honey, thanks for asking. How was yo- oh, is this a friend of yours?” she asks, cut off midsentence by Louis’ sudden appearance in the kitchen. 

“Oh, yeah. Mom, this is my new friend, Louis Tomlinson.” I noticed that I stuttered on the word ‘friend’ but I don’t think she thought anything of it.  
“Nice to meet you Mrs. Styles” Louis said, shaking her hand.  
“Haha, oh please honey, Mrs. Styles is my mother, you can call me Anne. Will you be staying for dinner?” Louis just stops and looks at me, all I can muster is a shrug. I don’t know HOW my mom is okay with this, like, with him. He looks like a drug dealer from New York City. But, I am glad she likes him, especially since Louis and I need to discuss our relationship status, since the whole, ‘boyfriend’ thing.  
“Well, if it is alright with you, Anne, I would love to stay.”  
“Well, of course it is alright with me. You seem like a sweet boy.” She coos “Harry, would you mind running to the store and getting me some carrots please? I didn’t notice that we ran out. Do you like stew, Louis?”  
“Yeah, sure Haha. Harry, if it’s alright with you, I will stay here and help your mom with dinner for a while. I usually help my mom with dinner and it would be great to get to know her more, you know, if I start to spend more time here.” He hints, come on, seriously Louis, be a LITTLE more obvious, please! *note the sarcasm*  
“Uhh, yeah, sure, I will be back in a bit.” I muster a smile at my mom and Louis right before I grab my keys and wallet and head back down to my car.  
*Louis’ POV*

Just as I am helping Anne chop up the potatoes for her stew, she turns to me.  
“Louis…” she says slowly, as if I am a child getting in trouble from his parents. “I am going to be frank with you. I know you and my son have been… ‘Intimate’” she tells me, placing air quotes around the term. All I can do is stand there, in shock for a moment before answering,  
“I didn’t know Harry had told you…”  
“Honey, Harry tells me everything, where he is going, who he hangs out with, when he has a school project due… but you… he managed to leave out… but I knew the moment he came out of his room, blushing and scruffy haired, that there was, something going on in that room. And I honestly don’t care what that was. But I want you to know that you had better not hurt my baby.” I nod. Not sure what do say. “So, how’s Gemma?” I ask, after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
“She’s good. Getting ready for uni next year, seems like just yesterday she was just a baby…” She wipes a take tear from he cheek before turning towards the, now opened, front door. “Oh Harry, hi sweetie.” She says as he enters the house. I look at Harry and gesture outside with my head. He understands and brings his mom the food before heading back out onto the front step. I rinse off my hands and then meet him outside.  
“What is this all about?” he asks me  
“Your mom…”  
“What about my mom?”  
“Your mom knows…”  
“Knows what?” I look at him as if he should know, then he replies, “Oh shit. She knows?! How? Did you? Did you tell her?”  
“No, Harry, Harry, I didn’t, I promise.”  
“Then how did she know?” I explain it to him and after a moment, a couple tears roll down his cheeks as he looks at me. So I lean forward and kiss them away. This makes him smile, so he hugs me, around my neck and I wrap my arms around his waist and smile as I pull him into a soft kiss. 

• *Harry’s POV*

Once we are back inside, I pull Louis into my bedroom, quietly, so my mom wont hear, and push him up against the door, my hands, thinking on their own, going immediately to his belt buckle.  
Well, that’s new…  
“No, Harry. Not yet.” He tells me as he slowly guides my chin towards his and places his lips down on mine as I open my mouth. I feel his tongue with mine and notice the absence of the stud.  
“Lou,” I say between kisses, “Where’s your uhhm…” He breaks the kiss for a sec; just long enough to pull it out of the small case in his back pocket of his black skinny jeans and place it back in his tongue, carefully.  
“Better?”  
“Better.” I tell him as we gently start to kiss, slowly opening our mouths for the others entrance. Just then we hear a soft knock on the door as my mom tells us it is dinner time. I kiss him one more time, and run my hands over his arms before opening the door.  
As we sit down at the dinner table, we sit in the 2 that are closest to each other, almost as if it’s an instinct. As dinner starts, we all make mindless small talk for a bit, while under the table, Louis and I were playing footsies, which is a pointless effort on his part, considering my feet are much bigger than his. I place my hand on his knee; he looks at me and smiles. As he puts his smaller hand on top of mine, I turn my hand up, so our fingers can lace together. I notice my mom staring at us when I look up.  
“Haha, what?” I ask her, laughing.  
“Nothing.” I look at her doubtfully, “My baby boy is just growing up, that’s all.”  
I sigh and roll my eyes, “Mom, what time was Gemma supposed to be back home?”  
“Uhhm, I think around 7:30, why do you ask?” As I look at the black and white, traditional clock on the baby blue kitchen wall, I see that it is already 7:15. Gemma doesn’t like Lou at all and I DEFINETLY don’t need her lecturing me about how I shouldn’t be with him. As friends or more. She doesn’t know I’m gay or if she does, she’s in denial.  
“Mom, Louis and I are both done eating,” In reality we had both been done for a while, my mom has never been the best cook, so we don’t eat many of her dinners, I usually cook. “So, we are gonna go out for a bit before Gemma gets home. Okay?” she nods and smiles. “I promise we will be back by 10.” I drop Lou’s hand, before standing up to kiss my mother on the cheek, as we prepare to leave the house.  
We walk over to my bedroom to grab Louis’ jacket and book bag from after school. I sit on my bed, waiting for him to gather his stuff, checking the text messages on my phone. I am so wrapped up in texting Niall back, that I don’t notice Louis sit on my bed until he’s behind me, legs on each side of me, with his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder. “Oh, Lou,” I exclaim, scared out of my mind by the sudden presence of his warm breath on my neck.  
“Hi.” He says, quietly, as if not to wake someone sleeping only a few feet away. As I feel him start to kiss my shoulder and collar bone up to my neck. “Lou, but Gemma doesn’t know…”  
“I don’t care about Gemma. I just want you.” He says seductively.  
“She will be back soon…” He smiles and pulls me into a kiss that is sweet but passionate, as if he could never have a single regret. “Awwe, Boobear…”  
“Haha, Boobear?” he laughs as the kiss comes to an end.  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m gonna call you from now on.”  
“Why?” he asks, biting his lip.  
“Because that’s what Dexter said, and I like the way it sounds. It suits you.”  
“Haha, okay. Well, if you call me Boo-bear, then I need to have a nickname for you, my little angel.”  
“Haha, little? Louis, I’m taller than you are…”  
“Well, only by like, 2 inches.”  
“Haha more like 6…” he rests his chin on my shoulder when I say this, and sighs.  
“I know.” He says, sounding a little disappointed. I tilt my head to the side, so our lips are almost touching.  
“But we both know you’re the cute one.” My warm breath melts, over his lips as he smiles.  
“You’re too sweet, Angel” He tells me. “So, where are we going?”  
“Out for Pizza, I’m starving.” He looks at me and laughs, “What?” I ask.  
“Nothing, you’re just, so… funny.” I look at him and smile, before grabbing my red Olympics jumper, and throwing it on, over my head. As I pop my head out of the top, he is already standing right beside me, pulling me in for a soft kiss, before we leave the room.  
“Bye, mom” I call out before pulling him out the door and over to my car. Once we are in the car, we only make it about 2 blocks away before I know what Lou wants to do. I look at him with a questioning expression on my face.  
“Please?” he asks, plastering a pout on his perfect lips. I give in and pull into the empty Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot, about half a block away. We sit in the back seat, and I straddle him, while running my hands up and down his chest under his grey and white tee shirt. I love his tummy… it might sound weird, considering most people prefer abs, like mine, not to brag or anything. But Lou’s tummy isn’t anything like you would think… it’s not like it makes him fat. It makes him look cuter.

*Louis’ POV*  
As we are in the back seat, I start pulling Harry’s jumper over his head, wanting as much of him as could get, which was apparently mutual, because his hands go right under my top, gently scratching my chest and stomach. As I pull Harry’s jumper over his adorable curls, his blue and white t-shirt comes off with it, which he doesn’t seem to mind, as he presses his lips down on mine as soon as the restricting material is gone.  
He has abs… I think, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about my tummy. I think Haz notices, because he stops kissing me and sits up, “What’s wrong Lou? I thought this is what you wanted…” He seems confused. I sit up more, with him still straddling my lap, he looks so young and innocent, and honestly, I love it. He still has his hands on my tummy, under my shirt, and I think he can feel me flexing, trying to prove to him that I actually am fit; I just don’t like to work out all the time.  
“Lou,” he takes his hands off my tummy and puts them behind my neck. “I love you just the way you are, okay? I love your tummy, and I would love it even more if you didn’t try to hide it.” I nod, still feeling a little bit off, but happy at the same time. I feel a huge smile come across my face.  
“What?” he asks cutely  
“You, uhhm, you said you loved me…”  
“Yeah, and?”  
“Harry… we aren’t even dating.”  
“Well then we need to change that, don’t we?” He says, biting his lip. I wrap my hands around his waist, rubbing his lower back with my thumbs, smiling.  
“Yup…” I barely get the word out of my mouth before pulling my lips up to meet my curly haired boyfriend’s. I can feel him smiling as we kiss, we both are. I guess we are together. So, am I gay? I don’t know… I push the thought out of my mind as I pull his hips closer to mine, our jeans getting in the way of what we want.


	2. The Smut Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think they are ready to do the dirty? Is Louis playing Harry? Are they using each other? Or do you think they /genuinely/ love each other? any kind of commentary or review positive or negitive would be helpful, thanks!

*Louis’ POV (still)*  
I refuse to let Harry lose his virginity in the back of his Jeep. I think, as I grind my pelvis on my boyfriend’s. I mean, it’s my virginity too, but I care about him and I want to make sure when we do, it will be perfect. I sit up, breaking the kiss and tell him I want to go somewhere.  
“What do you mean Lou?” HE asks, looking confused.  
“My house… it’s an emergency”  
“Oh, uhhm, k.” He pulls out of my arms and sits back in the driver’s seat. I’m glad he decides to leave his top off as he drives. He looks so hot.  
When Harry pulls up to my house, I notice my parent’s car is missing.  
Hmm, I guess they went out for a bit. The girls are probably with them if they did, there are no lights on. I conclude. “Come on.”  
He still looks confused, but none in the less, he steps out of the jeep, leaving his top in the back seat. I grab his hand slowly and lace our fingers together, before leading him up to the front porch. Once we are there, I fumble around in my pocket for my key, still holding his left hand in my right. As I unlock the door, I am confirmed that there is nobody home. I flick on the first light, as I close the door behind us. I put my keys back in my pocket before leading Harry over to the couch, where we both stand, our noses almost touching.  
“Lou, if I’m going to meet your parents, don’t you think I should put a shirt on first?”  
“Haha, no, that’s not why we are here.” I tell him as he sits down, on the couch, with me, gently straddling his lap.  
“Well, then why are we here?”  
“Would you just relax? Okay? No one is home, it’s just us. For as long,” I put my hand behind his neck and press our foreheads together, “as,” I place a kiss on his jaw, right on the corner of his mouth, teasing him. “We,” I kiss his lips this time, softly before pulling away, “want.” I breath the last word out, barely audible, as I plant a kiss on his perfect pink lips. I feel his arms around my waist and his hands on my lower back. I break the kiss for a split second, just long enough to whisper, “Come with me.” Over his lips before pressing them together again.  
*Harry’s POV*  
As we stand up from the couch, our lips only a few inches apart, Louis’ hands take mine, and he starts walking backwards slowly, leading me somewhere. After a few moments of confusion, it finally clicks His bedroom? This is it… I bite my lip and nod my head slowly, giving him consent to whatever was about to happen. His gorgeous smile; plastered on his face, and his eyes sparkling with passion. Does he love me enough for us to do this though? I shake the feeling and quickly pull myself closer to him, placing a hot and heavy kiss on his lips, which he returned with an equal amount of desire. I push him against the wall, right outside his bedroom, taking his t-shirt off slowly, because I know he must be feeling self-conscious. Once his top is off, I feel his pull me into his room, by putting his hands on my waist. I giggle as his small fingers dig into my sides. He pulls me into his room a little more and I feel something pressing against the back of my knees. He smiles at me and I realize it’s his bed, and I sit down on the edge of the mattress and we start to kiss. He puts his hands on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I place my big hands on the small of his back, almost covering the entire area. He starts straddling my lap in his tight black jeans that show off his ass just right. I start to lean back on the bed as we kiss more passionate now. He is hovering over me, his hands beside my head, supporting his weight, leaving only a small gap between our bare chests. I can tell that the kisses are getting less passionate and more lustful and I tense up a little.  
*Louis’ POV*  
I feel his arms tense a little but I try to ignore it. I press my lips against his, preparing to enter his mouth with my tongue, but he pulls back slightly and I sit up on his lap. “What’s wrong Haz?” He directs his eyes away from mine, ignoring the question. “Seriously Harry. I thought you were ready for this.”  
“I did too,” He tells me, barely audible. Awwe, he is so cute when he is embarrassed… “But I guess I’m not.” I see a large tear slide silently down his cheek and I feel a stab of pain in my chest.  
“Harry. Harry look at me.” I tell him, lifting his chin up so I can see his beautiful green eyes. “It’s fine. Okay? You don’t need to be ready right now. I’m not trying to pressure you, or make you do something you don’t want to do.” His eyes light up and the smile I love returns to his face. I kiss his cheek, where the tear was sitting, right above his left dimple. I start to get up, only to be pulled back by 2 large hands, cupping my bum. “Harry?” I look down at him, sitting down on my bed. “I thought you wanted to wait?” I rest my arms on his tanned shoulders, with my hands caressing the medium-brown curls that fall down, just hitting the nape of his neck.  
“Don’t think about it Lou, just show me.”  
Wow, somebody is more confident… I like it… A lot… “Okay. If you want to stop just tell me okay?” He nods his head, biting his bottom lip, his hands still cupping my ass.  
“Lou, you have a great ass…” He tells me as I blush. I have always been kind of shy about that part of my body. I mean, I know having a nice bum looks good on girls, but that’s not usually a part that straight guys are proud of. I almost laugh at the thought of me being straight, but think better of it as I pull my hands down to my belt buckle. Harry pushes my hands away and starts to do it himself. I can tell he is nervous, so I caress his curls, and I can feel him start to calm down. He is like a cat… Once he gets my black and silver belt buckle undone, he quickly unbuttons my jeans and starts to pull them off me.  
“Harry, you do realize that it’s your turn now?” I ask him rhetorically. He nods, cutely and I stand up, kicking my black, ripped jeans off my feet and into a corner. I lay Harry down on the bed, wanting to try something a little more adventurous with him. I kiss down his chest, kneeling next to him on the black and red blanket that covers my bed, in nothing but my dark blue boxers. Once my kisses approach his V-line, I stop and start to unbutton his blue jeans. I pull them off his long legs, slowly, teasing him by sneaking touches at his inner thighs as I do so. I know he is getting annoyed by the teasing so I pull off his jeans completely before planting 1 quick kiss on the hardening bulge underneath the red fabric of his boxers. I can see it grow a little more and it makes my own member twitch. But the momentary thought of my cock inside of him, made me stiffen and begin to stand. Suddenly embarrassed, I turn towards him and shrug guiltily.  
“Hehe, oops?” I say, teasing him a little bit.  
“Ohh Lou.” He sighs before pulling my head in closer to his, and planting a steamy kiss on my lips as I return it to him. I feel his large fingers pulling at the waistband of my blue boxers. I smile under the pressure of his lips on mine and I nod my head, signaling to his that it would be alright to continue.


End file.
